bluesquadronfandomcom-20200213-history
Suspension of Keyan Farlander
Suspension of Keyan Farlander: In the Corporate Sector of the Outer Rim, a lone Y-wing travelled slowly in subspace towards it's destination. A large Mon Calamari Star Cruiser named Maximus was docked at a space station getting repairs. Droids could be seen on the outside of the capital ship, toiling away at hull damage that was taken earlier in the day cycle when the Star Cruiser travel through a system affected by Solar Flares. Aboard the Y-wing, many of the console's lights were blinking to indicate structural damage and incoming communications, however the pilot seemed to be ignoring them. He activated the fighter's auto-pilot and hunched forward, putting his head in his hands and rocked back and forth. "Why didn't they hear me? They didn't break off?" the pilot began to mumble, "What have I done?" The Y-wing entered the docking bay and drifted over to an open landing pod. Tsssssss... the fighter came to a stop and released the last of it's coolant. The canopy of the Y-wing's cockpit opened up slowly and 2 pairs of hands reached out to the pilot to help him exit the vehicle. The pilot, unaware of the help offered to him, kept his face burried in his hands. "Captain? Come with us please!" The pilot raised his head and looked at the security guards looming over him. He climbed out of the starfighter, and was immediately surrounded by 4 security guards and ushered away. The pilot looked around the docking bay, only to see disgusted looks staring back at him. As the military escort moved through the corridors of the ship, passerby cleared the way in order to leave them to their destination. For whatever reason, the pilot felt that the everything seemed dimly lit, as it a storm cloud had moved in to his vision. As they arrived in a briefing room, several men and women stood at the front of room seemingly waiting for his arrival. Everyone of them wore a stern look and the pilot suddenly felt naked and hollow under their glares. Once they arrived at the center of the room, all four security guards stopped in unison, turned towards the ranking officers at the front, stomped one leg, then stepped one step away from the pilot and stood motionless. Commander Lagrane: "Captain Keyan Farlander, your reckless actions at the Battle of Orron III have cost us two of our finest pilots. If you would have followed orders, their lives might not have been lost in vain." Several of the other leaders nodded in approval of this statement. Commander Lagrane: "While the Rebellion welcomes all of those who wish to serve to restore peace to this galaxy, we are unable to have you serve our on fleet with the risk you cause to other pilots and the mission objectives that we set forth to win this war." Admiral Redford: "It is the decision of this staff that you are to be suspended from active duty until a full military tribunal complets their investigation of the events that have transpired. You are here-by stripped of your rank and will be confined to the barracks until we return to Home Base to report for your actions. Take him away!" The four security guards approached Keyan Farlander and escort him out of the room. As they exit, Captain Raider and Lieutenant Blastwell are waiting to find out the results of the meeting. Captain Raider: "This isn't right, it was a mistake Keyan, they can't possibly do this to you." Lieutenant Blastwell: "We can't let them do this to you, we'll talk to Lagrane and see what we can do, if there's one thing that I do best, that's know how to make a superior officer annoyed with my presence, and you know me, I can be very persuasive sometimes, I mean who can resist my charming dem..." Captain Raider: "WE GOT THIS, KEYAN!" was the last shout that Keyan Farlander heard before the security guards ushered him into the lift tub. Cut Scenes / Main Page